Little Frizzy
by menana888
Summary: BEWARE-NIGGYNESS Max always thought of Nudge as a younger girl, even when they grow up. But when Nudge has her own little bundle of joy, the flock is turned upside down. R R, my first story so be nice!
1. Consequences

**My first story, so be nice...Nudge is 17, Iggy's 20, Max 20, Fang 20, Angel 12 and Gazzy 14.**

**Disclaimer-Me? Own Maximum Ride? No. Not at all. **

"AH! WHAT THE HELL…?" Angel paused with her spoon halfway to hew mouth, Max and Fang appeared, half-asleep in the doorway, and Gazzy and Iggy slammed the laptop shut. "What is it?" yawned Max, rubbing her eyes. Total stumbled in right behind her, then scurried over to Angel. "Read around," he yawned. Angel blinked slowly. "Oh my God….Nudge…" she mumbled quietly, putting a finger to her temple. Iggy stood up. "What?" he asked. Gazzy walked over to the hallway and peeked down. "Nudge?" he called. Nudge stumbled into the room, her brown hair frizzed over with major bedhead. "Oh God…" whispered Max, noticing the small white stick in her hand. Nudge closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Guys…I'm pregnant."


	2. Sinking In

**Nudge broke down into hysterical sobs. "Oh. Oh no. It's okay," murmered Max, walking over to Nudge and rubbing her back. _It's ok, we can deal. You'll be a great Mom, _Angel shot at Nudge telepathically. Nudge thought firmly,_ No, no! Why why why? Oh, why did I have to go and get myself pregnant. Shitshitshit._ Angel shook her head and got up. "Guys, let's give 'em some space, okay?" she announced. Fang and Gazzy quickly got up and walked away. Angel smiled at Nudge and slipped out after them. Iggy walked over slowly. "Nudge. I am so sorry. Oh my God, it's all my fault…" Nudge sniffed and looked up at him. "No. It's not. Ig, I'm okay." Max looked at Iggy, then At Nudge, and back at Iggy. "The baby is yours?" she asked after a long pause.**

**"Yep."**

**Nudge wiped her eyes. "Ig, Max…I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm just…well, scared." Nudge stood up straight. Max sighed and squeezed her shoulder. "I'll let you guys talk, okay?" Nudge nodded. Max walked down the hall, with a backward glance. Nudge stared at Iggy. As if he could see, Iggy blushed and turned away. "Nudge. We'll have a great family. You'll be a great mom, and I'll stand right by you." He blinked and turned back towards Nudge. Nudge blinked anflung herself into Iggy's arms. "I'm not ready," she cried quietly. Iggy held Nudge. "It's okay, ssh, ssh. You are gonna be fine. You have time to get ready." Nudge relaxed against Iggy. Iggy held Nudge for a long, long, long time. Nudge finally pulled away. "We cannot forget about the flock. No can do." Iggy shook his head. "You're right." Nudge fell back into Iggy's arms. "EW!" screamed Angel, running into the kitchen. Gazzy laughed and ran after her. "Excuse me!" he laughed. Fang rolled his eyes, walking in with max, who had he**r** sweater over her face. Total yipped and ran in. "God, man, lay off the beans." Nudge giggled into Iggy's shirt. Iggy shot Gaz a wry smile and gave him a fist bump. Nudge looked around and announced, "I want a smoothie." Total hopped up onto Angel's lap. "And the cravings begin," he sighed. Iggy flopped onto the couch. "Oh no."**


	3. Knock knock, I'm your worst nightmare

"Nudge, how long's it been now?" Angel was examining the bulge in Nudge's shirt. "Free monfs," Nudge replied, her mouth full of hot dog. Max walked over and took the half-eaten hot dog of Nudge's hand. Nudge looked appalled. "How could you?" she gasped jokingly. Max made a face, throwing the hot dog away. "I think you've had enough hot dog, Nudge." Nudge stuck out her tongue and sat down Indian-style on the floor in front of the couch. Fang walked in with 3 DVDs in his hand. "Okay…We've got Scream 3, Nightmare on Elm Street, and Paranormal Activity." Iggy turned around from the counter, where he was pouring root beer. "Um, Paranormal Activity." Max shrugged. "Uh…Scream? I dunno, Nudge, you go first." Nudge sighed and said, "Scream, I gue-Wait? What.." Fang dropped the DVDs. "Someone's at the door," he hissed. Angel ducked down next to Nudge. "It's Jeb," she squeaked. Max tensed and hurried Gazzy over to his sister. "He better get his ass away, and hell of fast, too," Iggy growled, walking over to Fang. There was a knock on the door. "Ang, is he alone?" Max asked. Angel nodded and whispered, "He just stopped by, it seems. To see how we are. But I think that's bullshit." Max glanced at Nudge, then Gazzy and Angel. Nudge nodded and took them into Iggy and her own bedroom, locked the door, and came back to the kitchen. There was another knock and a, "Max? Iggy? Angel? It's me, Jeb. There were sightings of you guys here, in this lodge…I stopped by with nonperishables. You're near a School. Let me in, guys," Jeb said from outside. "Shit!" gasped Iggy. 'We're near a School!" Nudge moved towards the hall, her arms crossed in front of her slightly enlarged belly. Max looked around. Nudge and Iggy nodded, but Fang just stood still. Max took a breath and opened the door. Jeb Batchelder, the Flock's worst nightmare, stepped inside of their secret, safe little haven. "Hello," said Jeb, his eyes scanning the young adults. Nudge tensed as his gaze paused on her. "Oh no. Nudge, there is no reason for you to want to die…You know that this baby will probably kill you, right?"


	4. NIA Nightmare in Action

Nudge took a step back from Jeb. "W…what?" she asked. Jeb shook his head. "Oh, oh, not good. You girls can't have babies with your bone structure. I sho-" Jeb was interrupted by Max, putting her elbow on Fang's shoulder. "Note to Flock guys- Don't go around impregnating us," she said, struggling to keep a straight face. Nudge would have laughed, if she wasn't so shocked. Jeb cleared his throat and continued, "_As I was saying,_ your pelvic bones are too close together, and even with a C-Section, the child would get lodged. The baby will be born human-sized, far too big for your lithe bodies to hold." Nudge closed her eyes and clutched her baby bump. Iggy walked over to Nudge and held her shoulders. "Listen, old pal," he said tightly. "Her-_OUR_ baby is gonna be beautiful. And Nudge is so tough, she can handle anything. So your little Get-all-the-girls-preggers-and-let-them-die plan isn't gonna work out." His fingers tightened around her shoulders. Jeb took his backpack off and put it on the floor. "Here. Food. Enjoy. But Nudge….I'm so sorry for you, I really am." Jeb stepped forward to touch her but Nudge narrowed her eyes, giving him a look that had, _I dare you_ written all over it. Jeb stood back and gave the Flock a final glance. "Ok. Good luck. But you…You..Your lucky I don't have any trapping equipment with me!" he yelled, his face strained. Max rolled her eyes. "As if you'd touch us," she said boredly. Jeb sighed and stormed out. Fang, who had been standing still the whole time, slammed the door behind Jeb. "Well that was a charming visit," he muttered.

Max lay on the couch, watching the TV on mute so she didn't wake the others. Iggy was setting the coffeepot for tomorrow morning. "Max?" he asked quietly. Max blinked and looked over at him. "What's up?" she asked. Iggy's shoulders hunched as he turned around. "You..you didn't believe Jeb, did you?" he asked, his voice cracking. Max put on a brave face. "No. I didn't and I don't." Iggy nodded and sighed. "I hate to admit this, but I'm scared. For Nudge." Max clenched her teeth. "So am I, Ig. So am I." Iggy smiled weakly and walked down the hall silently. Max watched him go and fell back onto the couch. Her head ached. Today had been a long day, that was for sure. The truth was, Max was terrified. But Nudge was so mature about the fact, so able to remain calm. Max's stomach began to flip-flop just thinking about what Jeb said, about the baby killing Nudge. Nudge was always so sweet, not quite the little girl that Angel was, but more like a younger sister. She was so intelligent, as well. Max shut her eyes tight. "Nooo," she groaned, the thought filling her head. A tiny version of Nudge, swadled in blankets and wrapped in Iggy's arms as he sat, empty-faced, at Nudge's bedside. The thought seemed dramatic, almost like a movie. Heck, it could happen, though. This was totally NIA- Nightmare in Action.


	5. Doctor in the building

Author's Note- Hey, you guys rock! Thank yuuuu for the reviews. I'm going to try with better punctuation and all that crap now.

Disclaimer-I don't own Maximum Ride, Coca-Cola, or Bye Bye Birdie.

"BA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-BEE-EE-EE GIVE ME ONE LA-"

"Shut it, Gaz."

"Nooooooo! ONE LAST KISS!"

"IGGY! Make Gazzy turn off Goodbye Birdie!"

Iggy sat up with a grunt. "Iggy, turn off _Bye Bye_ Birdie. At least stop singing it."

"Fine," Gazzy grumbled as he turned down the old television set.

Angel bounced onto the couch, letting her wings stretch out.

"I hope Nudge makes Max get gummy bears," she said, rubbing her hands together. Iggy shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

"Ooh, Ig, do we have any pepsi?"

"Uhm, yeah, but I don't think you need any caffine," Iggy said, smiling wryly. Angel giggled and punched Gazzy's shoulder. "Brace yourself, chick!" Gazzy yelled along with the television as he grabbed Angel's arm and puckered his lips jokingly. Angel struggled to keep from laughing uncontrollably. Iggy sat down a pepsi next to Gazzy.

"Brace yourself, Conrad Birdie," he said then gave Gazzy a stage-punch right to the face, or next to the face. Gazzy burst out laughing and grabbed the can of pepsi. As he popped it open, Max burst in the door with Nudge, smiling. Fang walked in after them, carrying 3 grocery bags. His face sported a rare sort-of smile.

Nudge smiled around and looked at Max, who nodded and said, "Okay, Mom, come on in!"

"Heyyy, guys!"

"Ella!"

"Dr. Martinez?"

"Mrs. Max! Did you bring me any treats?"

"Oh my God! Ella, yay!" Angel practically trampled everyone(Including a grumbling Total) to get to Ella, who was standing in the doorway.

"Hello, all," said Dr. Martinez, smiling warmly. Max threw herself around her mother in a huge hug, then did the same to Ella.

"We decided to vacation here, and voila, we met you at the market," Ella said. Nudge whispered something into Ella's ear, who giggled, and announced, "We're going into Nudge's room."

"Me too," said Angel. The three girls disappeared down the hall.

Gazzy picked up Total and sat on the couch. "Hey! This rocks! We're all happy and together and healthy and safe."

Total sniffed. "Except for our Too-Small-Pelvis issue, Captain Oblivious," he muttered under his breath.

Iggy pulled his knees up to his chest. "Yeah, thanks, Total. We really needed to remember that right now."

"…Will Nudge lay an egg?"

"Gazzy."

"Sorry."


	6. Healthy little  baby WHAT?

**Author's note- Thank you guys! **

**Stalkerskeepasking4myname()-Yeah, I tried in the last chapter, look better? I'm gonna add some Fax, don't worry….****J **

**Cutechristie186- Sure, that's fine with me, you can use it.**

"Just keep still." Dr. Martinez ran the ultrasound scanner over Nudge's swollen stomach.

Ella, Max and Angel were sitting on Angel's bed, watching the monitor intently. "How did you get a scanner here?" asked Angel.

"I have a license, so the local hospital let me use one."

"I didn't know they could do that."

"Um, neither did I, actually."

Angel sat back on her heels, apparently satisfied.

"Okay, um, that's weird." Dr. Martinez squinted at the monitor. There was no fetus, but a big, round, oval shape.

"Is that…" Nudge blinked and threw a hand over her mouth. "Max…Doesn't that look like…."

"Oh my God. It does."

Ella blinked and gasped.

Angel looked around. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Iggy, who was standing by Nudge, squeezed her hand. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly, his face stiff.

"Nothing's wrong," said Dr. Martinez. "It's healthy. I mean, it's just…" She straightened up and said, "Nudge and Iggy, you're going to have a healthy, lovely, little baby egg."

Nudge furrowed her brow. "But, I mean, I'm supposed to have an egg at the beginning. Did it just…not grow properly? Wasn't it fertilized?"

Dr. Martinez shook her head. "No, no, no, it's fine. It looks to me like it's going to hatch inside your womb. Soon. And it'll come out as…..um, I can't say yet. I don't really know."

Angel looked at Ella, who just blinked back. Nudge's breath caught in her throat.

"Iggy," she choked out.

Iggy shook his head. "It's ok. No matter what happens, it'll be ok. And, Dr. Martinez said it's healthy."

Dr. Martinez nodded and flicked off the moniter. "Usually, we'd do more. But…I think you've had enough for today."

Nudge nodded weakly and rolled over.

Iggy patted her shoulder, sighing.

"Heyyyy! Let us in!" Gazzy banged on the door.

"Gasser," Fang muttered from the hall.

"Ah, let 'em in," Nudge sighed. Max opened the door and Gazzy practically bounced in. Fang walked in behind him, a half smile plastered on his face.

"Um," said Nudge. "Gazzy, you… were right. I have an egg."

"Whaaaaaaaaat?" Gazzy's jaw dropped. Even Fang looked surprised. Nudge nodded and sat up.

"It's gonna hatch inside of me."

"Oh my God, Nudge, are you serious?" Gazzy sat on the edge of her bed. Nudge nodded.

"Yop."

Dr. Martinez sat down next to her daughters. "Actually, it should hatch very soon. In, say, maybe a couple weeks. And, to tell you the truth, I'm not sure it will take the rest of the 9 month period for your child to form."

Nudge blinked.

"Wait, two weeks? Is it gonna, er, will I feel it?"

"Most likely, yes. Sorry to drop such a bomb on you, Nudge."

"Yeah, that's ok."

Max got up and sat next to Nudge. Max looked around and then at the door. Dr. Martinez got the memo and herded everyone out.

Max patted Nudge's shoulder. "Nudge, I don't want you to be alone in this. It's too late to be at the same phase now, but…"

Nudge gave Max a puzzled look. "What do you mean, phase?"

Max sighed. "Fang and I have decided…I'm going to try this with you. I'm going to try to get pregnant."

"No, Max! Please don't. Not just for me. And…" Nudge gave Max a hug. "I'm not alone. I've got all of you guys supporting me. Please don't, Max. If what Jeb said is, um, well,true,then I don't want you to die."

"Nudge…"

"No. Please don't, Max. Please please please. Promise me you won't."

Max sighed. "Ok. I promise. For now." Max got up and simply walked out. "See you at dinner."

Nudge threw her head back. "Oh my freaking God."


	7. Pointless Chapter Here

**Attention- this is a random, pointless chapter with no purpose. The next chapter will take a bit of time so read this while ya wait**

**FLOCK CHAT 10/15/11**

Icanfeelmyhalo3-Hey guys

Sunflowerisme- Hi y'all

Filthy_dirty_blond- Angel, did you take my Android?

Icanfeelmyhalo3- Maybe.

~BeAnS4mE~-I did.

Icanfeelmyhalo3- I took Iggy's Ipod touch.

Papaplanz-Seriosly?

Papaplanz- You did! Why? You have your own.

Sunflowerisme-She likes to aggrivate you :P

shadow9090-It's true, Ig, face facts

Filthy_dirty_blond- Siiiiiiike XD

Papaplanz- Gaz! Where are you?

~BeAnS4mE~- nona ur business

Papaplanz-.

Papaplanz-..

Papaplanz-…

Papaplanz-….

Papaplanz-…..

Papaplanz-…

Papaplanz-….

Sunflowerisme-He's gonna keep doing that till u tell

~BeAnS4mE~-No

Sunflowerisme- *eye roll* we r at the movies

Filthy_dirty_blond-y the hell are u at the movies

Sunflowerisme-Hiuui ghuuuyys1

Sunflowerisme-that was total

Filthy_dirty_blond-y the hell r u with total AT THE MOVIES

Shadow9090-ooh whatcha seeing

Filthy_dirty_blond- uhg fang

Shadow9090-o: )

Sunflowerisme-Harreh pottah

Papaplanz-~:O

Papaplanz- y u no take me

~BeAnS4me~- she sick of u

Icanfeelmyhalo3- we all pick on poor iggy lol

Sunflowerisme- rofl AH HAHA RON U GOTS REJECTED

Papaplanz-r u on the laptop

~BeAnS4mE~-yeah at driveins

Filthy_dirty_blond-Y THE HELL U AT THE DRIVEINS

Filthy_dirty_blond has closed the chatroom(purpose-TO KILL NUDGE AN GAZ CUZ THEY DIDNT TAKE ME TO HP)


	8. Never Leave

**Authors note-**

**To all those who were confused by the last chapter- I was hyper! Aieeeeee! It really makes no sense. Sorry! Plus, I was bored. And wanted to update. And had writers block. So I uploaded crap. ****J I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, so if you are still following me, thanks a million! Luv u guyz!**

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Nudge bolted up in bed, clutching her blanket. She had had the most horrendous dream. Iggy- the guy who meant the world to her- had died. Nudge miscarried. Gazzy blew himself up(Nudge really didn't understand this part of her dream…). Akila and Total had puppies. Akila died giving birth. The puppies died soon after that. Total committed suicide in greif. All in all, it was a nightmare.

"Nudge?"

Nudge relaxed as Iggy's tall, lean outline appeared on her bed. It was too dark to see his face, but Nudge was sure it looked worried.

"Ig….Ig, I'm okay. Nightmare, that's all."

Iggy's shoulders relaxed. "Good. Go back to bed, babe." He leaned down and kissed Nudge's head, then got up and started to go back to his, Fang, and Gazzy's room.

"Iggy?"

"Yeah?""I'm sorry if I cant have the kids."

Iggy blinked his sightless eyes. "No. That's not whats important. G'night."

Nudge shook her head and got out of bed. She hadn't told anyone, but her whole abdomen was in horrible pain. Nudge felt like she might retch. She staggered into the bathroom and doubled over above the toilet.

"Nudge!"

Angel, her eyes still heavy with sleep, scurried into the bathroom. "Nudge, Nudge, are you okay? I can hear something….someone. But it's not really clear. It's like, not English, it's just, like, someone screaming, 'OUT! OUT!'."

Nudge whimpered and clutched her stomach. "Ange, can you….he-help m-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Nudge's body gave a heave and she threw up into the toilet. With a low, quiet screech, she fell onto the bathroom carpet.

"NUDGE! WAKE UP, GUYS! C'MON! IT'S NUDGE!" Angel grabbed a towel, soaked it in the sink, and dropped down onto her knees to mop Nudge's brow. Before long, Max, Iggy, and Dr. Martinez appeared in the small doorway.

Max froze. "Oh my God, Nudge!"

Without a word, Iggy grabbed Nudge, held her over his shoulder, and sprinted to her bed. As he placed her gently on the bed, Nudge held her fingernails onto his arm. "Ig, stay. I love you, in case this is the last time we talk." Nudge's eyes, clouded with pain, began to well up with tears. Iggy pursed his lips, but gently took her hand off of his arm.

"Why wouldn't I stay?" he said quietly. His already-pale skin was flushed to a ghostly white.

"Nudge. The egg just hatched," said Dr. Martinez bluntly, walking in from the bathroom. "We found traces of it in your sickness. And, If I'm right, the baby is basically getting forced into the birth canal."

Nudge let her eyes flutter shut. Her chest gave a massive shudder as she tried to calm her breathing. After a minute, she opened her eyes.

"I-I'm ready. Just promise me one thing."

Iggy, Max, and Dr. Martinez exchanged a glance.

"Get it out alive."


End file.
